Christmas Just Got Better
by Shy Owl
Summary: A little Christmas one shot for my story, Unexpected Future.


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Christmas special to Unexpected Future

Pairing: Aizen x Ichigo

This is thanks from me to all of my readers, this is thanks. Hope you like it! ^V^

* * *

Ichigo POV

Me and Sosuke had been together for four years now, we bought a house in the living world agreeing that the kids should live here for a while. Even though he helped defeat the Wandenreich, most of the shinigami pretty much hated him for his betrayal.

It was the holiday season, a time of joy, gifts, and laughter, at least in some houses. During the holidays, I had to deal with a spoiling husband, sugar high kids, a loud father, and fighting for presents. I stretched and set my hands on my hips staring at my now clean house.

The tree had glistening lights that flickered white, red, and green. A week before I got the holiday shopping done so the kid's gifts were hidden carefully in our bedroom closet. I finished all the cooking for our annual Christmas dinner with all our friends, even though Sousuke refuses to admits that he likes having everybody around for dinner.

Sosuke had taken our four toddlers Takeshi, Masaki, Kazuko, and Saki to a local bakery for some hot chocolate while I finished cleaning up the house, those kids could eat sugar for every meal if we let them. The last few years have been...well, surprising since our four kids have come along.

The first year Masaki thought it's be nice to mail Saki and Kazuko to America, luckily we got to the post office in time before they got shipped off. Someone didn't get the doll she'd ask for that year after that little stunt. But somehow, _someone_ left the new doll under the tree on Christmas morning.

The second year Kazuko and Saki got a little too into gift wrapping and all the gift wrap ended up everywhere in the house. It took us two weeks to get the two to give up the tape and the scissors after they tried wrapping Masaki and Takeshi while they slept.

Since they're three years old now, I've put all boxes, stamps, and gift wrapping away out of their hands. This year I'm going to make sure that nothing goes wrong, and we'll finally have a normal Christmas.

"Mommy."

The sounds of small footsteps thudded on the hallway and four bodies clutched to my legs. I looked down into four pairs of brown eyes, their faces covered in little bits of sprinkles and frosted sugar with blue frosted smiles.

I sighed, "let me guess, you bought them cupcakes and cookies too with the hot chocolate, Sosuke."

Sosuke came into the living room with an innocent smile plastered on his face, "it was just one cupcake and cookie, what's the harm in that?" I crossed my arms and gave him a scowl before reaching into my pocket and wiped off the sprinkles on their faces with a tissue. They squirmed away and ran to go play with their toys in the living room.

Tossing the tissue away, warm arms wrapped themselves around my waist. The side of his cheek nuzzled my hair and I felt my anger slip away once he pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"You're lucky that I love you."

He chuckled and pressed another kiss to my cheek, "I know," and grabbed my hand to lead us to where the kids were playing. We took a seat on the couch and just looked at our four little troublemakers have fun playing near the tree.

Takeshi was his father's look-alike but with a strand of orange running down his bangs, he was a toddler who loved to play games. A toy train ran from side to side in his chubby fingers as he imitated train noises.

Masaki looked just like me but with wavy orange hair, she was a troublemaker with new ideas to make a mess; which I always had to clean. But now, she looked so happy with her doll cuddled in her arms while she bounced around.

Kazuko was my exact look-alike, a little scientist, who now ran from wall to wall with a rocket ship making engine noises. Almost leaping as he bounced on the carpet. Every now and then he'd create some experiment that ended in either stains on the wall or goop in his hair.

Saki was Sosuke's female version but with my spiky hair that fell to her neck in all directions. Nothing could tame her wild brown hair, she was looking at the bright tree with big brown eyes that glittered as the tree loomed over her.

She turned towards me and said, "mommy, I heard from Grandpa that there's a man who gives us presents."

"Oh, that's Santa Claus, Saki. He watches you to see if you're naughty or nice and travels around the world on Christmas Eve delivering gifts." _What's the harm in telling them about Santa, sooner or later they'll realize he's not real._

She didn't seem happy when I said that and her eyes started to widen, "he watches us, is he a bad guy?"

_Oh no, please don't cry_. Masaki, Kazuko, and Takeshi soon looked ready to cry too and I panicked and said, "no, no, he's a good person he just...watches out for you and gives you presents if you're good, but if you're bad he gives you coal when you're sleeping."

Takeshi still didn't look happy and he shook his train a little in the air, "so he sneaks into our house."

Kazuko stopped running and frowned, "this is bad, he's coming soon."

Masaki let her doll drag behind her and shouted, "Let's catch him, then, we'll teach him a lesson."

"Yeah, we'll show him whose boss."

Soon enough all the toys laid abandoned on the floor and they all ran down the hallway and four doors slammed shut.

We both looked at each other and sighed before Sosuke said, "looks like they're afraid of Santa Claus, now."

"They're afraid now but come on, Sousuke what will they do, they're only toddlers?"

Soon enough Christmas Eve came, and Dad thought it would be fun for the kids to dress up like Santa. He had a red and white hat covering his black hair, a few pillows stuffed around his stomach, a huge white beard, and a sack full of toys thrown over his back.

Masaki, Takeshi, Saki, and Kazuko definitely made that year with remembering when they beat up Dad with his own sack after he tried getting them on his lap. It took me, Sosuke, and Grimmjow twenty minutes to pry them from Dad after he lost consciousness. That year we celebrated most of Christmas treating Dad's wounds in the clinic explaining that Santa Claus wasn't a bad guy to them and they never had problems with it after that.

* * *

To all those who read: MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
